Forgotten
by KAZ2Y5SuperWhoLock221b
Summary: Dean and Sam's little sister is reunited with her family.
1. Chapter 1

~Asher's POV~  
Freak.

Monster.

Mistake.

These words rang throughout my head all through the entire period. Every second. Every minute. Every day. I've been constantly put down and abused that I don't even remember myself being loved. I continued to walk throughout the school debating on whether I should just leave or stay. Deciding that I see no point in staying here, I walked out of the school and made my way home. Or what's left of it.

"Hey Ash, what are you doing back from school so early?" My neighbor said. I had to admit he was fairly cute. He had short brown hair and stunning blue eyes. And with his brown skin, his eyes looks even more stunning and beautiful.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Asher Grace Winchester. I have striking black hair and grayish bluish eyes. I'm 5"3' and have pale skin. I don't consider myself ugly or gorgeous but I'm quite happy with the looks that I do have. My mother died in some freak accident. The police claims that it was a suicide, but I know what truly happened. I was there when these strange people came and cut my mother's throat. But nobody believed me. Not even my step dad. That's another reason why he abuses me everyday. He blames me for my mothers death.

I can't wait to leave this hell hole. I found out two days ago that my real dad's name was John Winchester. I also found out that I have two brothers named Dean and Sam Winchester. That's why I'm leaving. I'm going to find my real family.

Going back to reality I replied back to and continued my way walking until I reach my front porch. Quietly opening the front door, I tiptoed all the way across the living room, avoiding the beer cans and glass, and made my way to the stairs. Taking step by step, I made my way to my room and closed and locked the door. I don't need a repeat of last time. Grabbing my already packed duffel bag, I went to my bed and ripped open the mattress and took out the four hundred dollars I kept in there.

I got all this money from selling half of my dad's drug collection. I know that wasn't the smartest of things to do, but he somehow always managed to get more and more every time. Snapping back to reality, I stuffed the money into a side pocket and zipped the bag back up and placed it on my shoulder.

"Where should I go now?" Now that I think about it, I realize that I have no idea where I'll be heading. Decided that a little bit of hacking should do the trick, I got out my computer and put in Dean's phone number. I've been doing this since I was twelve when my step dad would leave for days on end and not come back. However I'm now able to track his phone to wherever he goes. Looking at Dean's gps, I see that he's now driving to some place called Cincinnati, Ohio. That's only an hour and a half away if I take the bus. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I'm finally going to meet my real family.

Walking back down the stairs and into to the living room I grabbed my papers hidden in some vase before sprinting out the front door and down the street. After running for a couple of minutes, I started to slow down. Looking around, all I saw was pain. Everything here reminded me of bad memories. The ones that I tried my hardest to forget. Remembering where I was heading, I continued to walk until I made my way to the bus station. Looking back down at my papers I realized that my dad is 55 years old. That would make Dean and Sam 30 and 26 years old. I hope that they are together when I meet them.

Looking up from my papers, I see that my bus was here. Getting on, I pay the bus driver and make my way down to a open window seat. Putting my bag on the seat next to me, I take out my phone and earbuds and put them in my ears. I started scrolling down until I found one of my favorite song, Don't Fear The Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult. Laying my head on the window, I finally realized what I was doing. I was going to find my real family. I just hope that they are willing to take me as their daughter and sister.


	2. Chapter 2

~Asher's POV~

"Last stop Cincinnati, Ohio!" Looking up from my phone I saw that the bus had come to a complete stop. Grabbing my bag, I walked off the bus and into the first diner I saw. A restaurant named Biggerson's. Going inside I saw that it wasn't too crowded. Just a few people here and there. Walking up to the counter I asked if I could have a lemonade with a burger and fries.

Looking around me I saw two guys sitting in a both a couple of seats behind me. One was eating what has to be the world's most unhealthiest burger with fries while the other one only had what looked like a veggie smoothie. Looking at the both of them, I wondered if they were brothers. There wasn't much similarities. Unless you consider the face structure. Looking at the first one, he looks to have dirty blonde hair with forest green eyes. While his "partner" had more of a darker brown hair with golden brown eyes. Looking back at green eyes, I saw that he was looking at me too. Quickly looking straight ahead now embarrassed that I was caught checking someone out.

"Come on Ash. Now he probably thinks you're a freak. Who stares at someone they don't know."

Not only was I caught checking someone out but I was also talking to myself. Great. But what can I say, I'm just a walking example of weirdness. I payed the waitress, not forgetting to leave a tip before walking out of the restaurant. Going to every person that I saw on the street, I asked them if they knew of a Sam and Dean Winchester. Some said no while others just continued to walk by and ignore me. Rude much. Walking aimlessly, I went into an alley while scrolling on my phone, trying to find the first motel I can for the night. I was halfway out of the alley when I was pushed up against a wall.

"Who are you? Why are you looking for a Sam and a Dean Winchester? Why are you here?" Looking up I noticed that it was the green eyed man from the restaurant. But why does he care if I'm looking for a Dean or a Sam Winchester. Not knowing what to do, I started to have a little panic attack. Ok did I saw little...I mean a full blown on panic attack. The one where you can't breathe and everything around you gets dizzy. And with the knife that I now notice on my neck didn't help. It made things worse to the point where I blacked out.

~Dean's POV~

Sitting in one of my favourite restaurants, Sam and me are working on a case. We're hunting down a nest of Vamps. Feeling a pair of eyes on me I look up and see a girl, no older than 19 starring at us. For some reason she reminded me of dad. Except he was a 52 year old man not a 19 year old girl. Watching her for a little longer I saw her pay for the food she barely touched and then left. That was kind of strange.

"Hey, Sammy follow me. I think I might have found something." Getting up from me seat I walk right out of the restaurant not even looking to see if Sammy was following me. As soon as I stepped out of those doors the name Dean and Sam Winchester came out of her mouth. Why was she looking for us and who was she.

"Why did she just asked for us and why does she like dad so much." Looking over my shoulder I saw Sammy with the same confused look on his face. Following the girl we went into an alley. Now was the perfect time to get answers. I told Sam to bring the car back while getting my knife.

"Be careful Dean."Stepping closer to her, I was in arms reached when I grabbed her shoulder and had her pinned against the wall with my knife pressed up against her throat. Asking some question, I looked at her face. No it can't be. But her facial features. She looked like a younger version of him. Looking back at her, she soon passed out and into my arms.

"What happened here? Just...never mind. Get inside." Gently putting her into the backseat, I got into the driver's seat of the Impala and drove out of that alley and out into the road and back to the motel.


	3. Chapter 3

_~Asher's POV~_

 _Ughh..._ Why does everything hurt so much? Wait...why can't I move? I didn't get hit by a bus, did I? Looking down at my hands and feet, I see the problem. They were tied together. Why is my hands and feet tied together? Where am I? Why can't I rem... _oh god._ Oh no. No no no no no. This wasn't suppose to happen. I was suppose to find my real family and have a big old happy family. Just like Barney says, "We're a great big happy family". Why does the universe hate me.

Hearing the click of a lock, I looked up totally not ready for what's to come. It was the two guys from the dinner. That's right. That green eyed asshole kidnapped me. _AND_...held a knife to my throat. _MY THROAT_! What sane person does that. But of course when do I ever have meet a sane person.

"Let me go! Let me go you son-of-bitch." Thrashing around, I tried everything I could to get free. I was not going to be murdered by som psychopaths. I never meet my real family. I never got kissed yet. This isn't fair. I've never done a single bad thing in my life. Not realizing that all of this thrashing around made my documents fall out of my pocket along with my id. Oh no. Looking up, I see that they are nowhere in site. Well that's rude. Moving my feet I tried to reach my paper but couldn't. Curse my small height and little legs.

"Hey...hey what are you doing? What are you trying to hide?" Of course God hates me. He probably thinks my life is some sort of sitcom. His friend or brother, I could take on, but him...no I'm not trying to die today. Even though there is a highly possible chance I still might, but I don't want to at this certain moment. Ugh...why must life be so hard. Why God...why?!

"Hey that's mine. Leave it alone you imbecile. Let me go. I'm the...the queen of...of Macaroon's daughter. Yeah, I'm the princess of Macaroon. So I demand you to let me go right this instant." Feeling proud of my little lie...ok maybe huge lie, I didn't even see him pick up my paper and id.

"Is that so? Because this paper right here says that your name is Asher Grace Winchester. Daughter of Maryley (Mar-y-lee) Grace Anderson. Wow. What the...Dean! Dean...come here you gotta see this." Oh no. Why. Why did this have to happen to me. Now they are going to know everything about my family. The one that I never even meet yet.

"Wait...please...please just let me go. I swear I won't tell anyone about this. All I want to do is find my family. That's all. I swear I won't go to the police." I was on the verge of another mental breakdown. _Yay, two mental breakdowns in one day._ Putting my head down in surrender, I felt the two guys burn holes through my head.

 _"Stay strong Ash. Don't you dare cry. You are not weak. You will find your family."_ Trying to stop the tears that werealready starting to flow down my cheeks, I felt a hand untie my wrists. Snapping my head up I looked at the green eyed guy untie my hands and ankles.

"So...I'm guessing you don't know who we are, and that you probably think we're some sort of psycho that'll kill you. Don't worry we'll explain everything."

 _~Sam's POV~_

I feel like I know her. Like I've seen her before somewhere. While Dean was untying her from the ropes, I went through dad's journal. While searching through his journal, I found a picture of him and a child at the last page. It was Asher. I couldn't actually believe it. I was hurt at first. Hurt that dad had another child from another woman. But soon got over it. Going back to the Dean and Asher, I looked at her holding Dean on the ground at gunpoint.

"Who are you guys and why did you kidnap me?" I could tell that she never held a gun before. Her hands were too shaky. But still...Dean got beat by a girl. A tiny one too. This is priceless. I couldn't stop myself laughing. Oh...I'm so not letting this go ever. Ok, time to go help out Dean I suppose.

"Hey...let's talk about this. Just put the gun down." Walking towards here slowly, I lowered the gun from her hand before taking it away from her completely. Gently grabbing her shoulders, I saw her wince before putting on a straight face. _"That was strange."_ Pushing her down on the chair, I sat opposite to her while Dean sat next to me.

"So I guess you have questions, lay them down."


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a2766a3ad5832c038b3d4b6ae25b592"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Asher's POV~/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ef5d1096e12d2786c7706ae6af23cef""So I guess you have questions, lay them down." Questions. He guesses that I have questions. Who wouldn't have questions. Of course I have questions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bf0b1ead2a93d89a27ae5c047fce973""Who are you guys? Why did you kidnapped me? What do you want from me? Why can't I go home?" After taking in some deep breathes, I finally was able to calm down to ask a few of my questions. Looking at both of them, I waited for one of them to start answering my questions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ba2481621e254c8b3a32987332de74d""Ok...I see you have a lot of questions. Well my name is Sam and this is my brother Dean. I'm 23 and he's 27. Our father is John Winchester but you already knew that didn't you." What...no. No. No. No. I'm not suppose to be related to psychos. No this isn't happening. My brothers couldn't be psychos. Their suppose to be normal. I'm suppose to have at least one normal thing in my life. And I want that to be my family./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d39994ba113e7ce5ca37ae8d0880b791""No...no! That's not possible. No! No! No! It can't be true. I..no! I'm not believing your lie. That's what insane people do. They lie. You guys are no different. You guys are insane. I'm leaving. That's it. I'm leaving." Getting up, I grabbed my stuff and walked right passed them. That was until someone grabbed my waist and picked me back up. Twisting back and forth, I shifted my healing ribs making them move out of place again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a811df9197b87b437b7e92eea6922668""Ow...ow...ow! Put me down please. Ow..it hurts. Put me down." The pain felt like thousands of hot needles prickling you skin. I'm going to have to get them readjusted again. Great. I hate hospitals and doctors. The pain was increasing by the moment where I couldn't handle it anymore. I blacked out in the arms of my "brother"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1244017bb0b72f90904d995e7229b84"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~Dean's POV~ /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79740c3390446fa4d70d70dc772394aa"I don't know what I did wrong. All I did was pick her up and was going to make her sit down again until she started to cry out in pain. I didn't exactly know what to do until she went limp in my arms. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b483d5caafdb66689195034786463a3b""Sam...Sam. Let's go. We have to take her to the hospital." Carrying her bridal style, I get into the impala and get in the back seat with her. I barely even know her but I'm promising that if anything was to her hurt, I would kill them with my bare hands. I still don't understand what happened but what I do know is that someone did this to her. To an innocent child./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30200cef2a7a3e93c6009cb9f87bf8e8"Getting out, I gently picked her back up again. However this time I heard a gasp and then a cry in pain. Looking down Asher was now awake and was in extreme pain. Walking a little faster, we enter the hospital doors and walk right up to the nurse behind the main desk. While Sam was talking to her, I put Asher down on one of the beds. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1189f9468f83ba46e05415119596285"It's been 3 hours since we where in the hospital. I've been trying to call dad but he wouldn't answer. No surprise there. Going into the room I see Asher knocked out on pain medicine and Sam sitting in one of the chairs. I had suggested that we leave her here, so she didn't have to live like we do. But seeing that she has no mother and apparently a abusive step-father, we came to decide that she sticks around. I mean we are family. However if we deal with something huge. she'll stay at Bobby's house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f8630c86bb206ece626b22036c50cf2""So what did the doc say? When will she leave?" Looking back at Sam, I could see that possessive look in his eyes. That look that only comes out when something messes with his family. After a few more minutes, Sam finally replied back with any time she wakes up. So I guess we just wait for now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="458e7ef224552e0661c849c9539a51f7"***5 minutes later***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b36ecc674b8dfbf6ca53a9ca9256a70"It's been five minutes since the doctors told us Asher can leave and she's already starting to wake up. It was just me in the room, so I sat in the seat closes to hers. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7977e0a13339fbe6e9d3471ad55ba875""Hey, how are you feeling?" I could tell she felt highly uncomfortable. What do you say to someone that you just find out is your long lost sister. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95979c946b9e191e2aed9d6ace636e8f""Um...the doctor said that you can leave anytime you wake up. So...do you...I don't know, wanna leave now?" I could tell I said the right thing because she started nodding her head really fast. Wow this girl must really hate hospitals. Nodding back at her, I went outside to tell the nurse in that main office that we will be leaving soon. Going back to the room, I could already see her and Sam. Maybe having Asher around could actually work./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb363c4933d3a2f2d172baf7ddec6f7e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~Asher's POV~/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6535834194ac24faf2167239b8aa467"After Dean said I could leave anytime I wanted, I decided that I will be leaving this place as soon as possible. After getting off of the hospital bed, i noticed that I had one of those gowns on that showed your butt. Putting on you light washed ripped jeans and my red on. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a5d66d7eb2beb09a4f8fa9015afbd0b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shirt, shirt, shirt. Where is my shirt?" /emI started to panic as I looked everywhere for one of my favorite shirt ever. It was a black Nirvana shirt. As I continued looking for my shirt, I never realized Sam entered my room holding a red plaid flannel that looked to be close to my size./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="215dff3b006f7e2edc3fa3dec2586753""Here...the doctors had to rip up your old shirt to fix your rips. They said not to do anything to extreme for about 6 weeks. Oh...they also prescribe you with some pain medication."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f546f61af2a29a7a6dc071efa866db51"Taking the shirt out of his hands, I waited for him to turn around so I could then put it on. The shirt felt like a dress when I had put it on but was enough to cover the bandages on my stomach. As soon as I finished putting on the shirt, both dean and the doctor came into the room informing me that I was free to go but to watch out for my ribs because they could easily dislocate again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6a7ece75570c161cf938f37db126890""Finally I get to leave this horrible place." I walked out and into the main lobby of the hospital and out through the doors. Feeling the fresh against my face made me forget about all of life's troubles. However that ended as soon as you saw him. The person that haunted you. Followed you. Know matter where you went he was always there. But he was never alone. There was always more of em style="box-sizing: border-box;"them/em. What ever they are...certainly isn't human. No human I ever seen could emit this type of power. Nor could they have all of these extra "features". You knew exactly what they are. They are.../p 


End file.
